


Sensory Overload

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is having a hard time adjusting to his new college roommate. The worst part was the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

“Gonna take a shower,” Merton loudly announced as the bathroom door creaked shut.

Tommy bit back a snarl in response and willed himself back to sleep. It wouldn’t work. It never worked. He sighed inwardly and smashed his face into his pillow.

***

Becoming roommates with his best friend began a dream come true, but was quickly turning into a confusing hell of sensory overstimulation. To the werewolf they smelled mated. Every indication was there. They shared classes, a dorm and a life together. With their close proximity everything Tommy owned smelled of Merton. He fell asleep each night in a room perfumed by candle wax and old books and hair gel and everything else that was just Merton.

But the worst of all were the showers. Every morning Merton would set his alarm before Tommy's, get up, jump in the shower, and rub one out.

Every. Single. Morning.

It didn’t matter that Merton tried to be quiet. With his superhuman senses Tommy could hear the slide of a hand on wet flesh even over the pattering of water and the whir of the ceiling fan.

And it didn’t matter that Merton was meticulous, never taking too long, and thoroughly cleaning the shower after he used it. The goth would emerge from the bathroom with his black hair dripping wet and a towel slung low on his waist to tell Tommy it was his turn.

 _Yeah_ , ‘his turn’ _all right_.                                                                                             

The second Merton walked back into their bedroom Tommy would be hit by a wall of pheromones and the scent of the other man’s release. Their room positively reeked of sex and it made the wolf sick with want.

It helped a little that Merton avoided eye contact after his exploits, because Tommy didn’t have to hide his erection on the way to the bathroom.  By this point Merton had become used to the vicious growl he received after each shower. He’d assumed it just Tommy’s crankiness at being woken up.

Tommy’s rational brain, afraid of screwing things up with his best friend, fought a vicious battle with his primal instincts that couldn’t understand why it would be denied the touch of it's mate.  It was a battle he was losing. Tommy believed Merton wanted him too, and he was running out of arguments of why they shouldn’t just be together. Especially when he smelled so good.

 ***

The sweet scent of his friend’s arousal now filled the room and reached the werewolf’s sensitive nose. A low growl escaped Tommy’s throat. He wolfed out, sharp fangs and claws extending in an instant. He was already half-hard. Just the knowledge of what was going on in the other room was enough to get him going every time.

 _That was it. That was the final straw._ Tommy was either going to have to find a new roommate or come clean to his current one about what this was doing to him. Either way he couldn’t continue like this, pretending there was nothing between them. The wolf _ached_ with longing.

He wished Merton would hurry up and finish so he could have his own chance. A paw moved downward of its own accord and squeezed the rapidly growing bulge in his boxers. He hissed at the pressure.

Tommy’s ears suddenly perked to the sound of Merton’s heart beating faster. The goth’s first audible hitch of breath sent a throb of heat straight to his groin.   _Was_ _Merton trying to drive him crazy?_

Tommy _wanted_ so badly and didn’t think he could wait for his turn in the shower. He pushed the thin garment down off his hips and wrapped a hand around himself.

The rational part of his brain screamed that Merton could come out at any minute and he didn’t want to be caught. But the wolf would have none of his better judgment. It lit his blood, insistent and baying.  He started out slowly, easily stroking up and down his shaft. Tommy kept time with what he could hear of the other man’s rhythm. Reaching down between his legs he rubbed his sack with his other hand, massaging gently and gripping tighter on his cock.

Tommy could hear Merton’s hand speeding up. _S_ oft pants sounded through the walls and a quiet moan followed. The werewolf could hear every breathless gasp and needy whimper as clear as if Merton’s lips were pressed right against his ear.

With a growl Tommy leapt from the bed and ran toward the bathroom. A momentary wave of sanity hit him when he realized he probably shouldn’t just barge in on his friend. He stopped with one paw on the handle. The werewolf pressed his cheek to the wooden door, whimpering and rubbing himself while he scented the air.

And then Tommy heard it. So quiet it was hardly more than a breath of air, but he heard it.

“ _Tommy_ …”

He heard his name. _Merton was moaning his name._

Something inside him snapped. The wolf was out now and in full control. Merton wanted him, was crying out for him and Tommy wouldn’t deny him any longer. Strong paws swung open the door and tore the shower curtain aside.

“Tommy! What?” Merton gasped, startled. He flew back to the side of the shower, trying to cover himself with his hands. His voice was a full octave lower than normal, rough with arousal and his breathing was ragged.

Tommy whined pitifully, his countenance the physical embodiment of pain and hunger. _Merton was there. Right there. He was so close and he could have him. He need only reach out and take him._ But where the wolf wanted action, it also demanded reciprocation. A proper acceptance from a true mate. He waited with bated breath, desperate that Merton would understand what he desired to convey, even as he lacked the articulation to put it into words.

The goth’s panic faded to confusion as his blue eyes studied the naked body of the werewolf. They traced a line down Tommy’s fur-covered chest to his stomach, and settled between his thighs to his hard length. Merton’s jaw dropped in surprise and he groaned at the sight. After a moment he finally turned his gaze back to the taller man’s. Huge yellow eyes bore into him.

Merton’s face dawned with sudden comprehension.

“How long have you been like this, Tommy? Pair bonding? I - We’ve lived together for months now. That’s just… I didn’t know you actually - ”

“Yes or no?” came Tommy’s pleading rasp. It was blunter and less affectionate than he intended, but he was surprised he was able to get any words out at all with the way his throat locked up and body thrummed with tension.

It didn't seem to deter Merton at all. “Please yes.” 

Growing bold, Merton reached out of the shower and pulled Tommy into it. He placed his dripping hand to the werewolf’s jaw and caressed down his neck. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” he murmured.

Tommy, still very much beyond words, nuzzled against the white hand. He pulled the curtain shut and turned the shower head away. The hot water flowed down the shower wall while stray droplets bounced off the tile and caught on their bodies. Steam surrounded them.

“Oh my god you’re beautiful,” Merton said, staring at him in awe.

Tommy didn’t respond. Instead he pressed the shorter man back against the wall and kissed him hard. Merton’s lips parted without resistance allowing Tommy to push his tongue inside. Merton's slid insistently against his own, and he felt a hand thread up into his hair.

The wolf growled in satisfaction. This was exactly what he needed, but he still wanted more. They’d wasted so much time already, and now there was no reason to wait. He slammed his body against Merton’s and pushed his leg up between his pale thighs, forcing them apart. Merton’s eyes went wide and they both moaned at the contact. Frantically he reached up for Tommy again. He kissed with desperate passion, instantly getting with the program. He bucked his hips against the werewolf even as Tommy pushed back into him.

The scent of their combined need and the hot steam entering his lungs made Tommy dizzy. He sobbed at the sensation of his swollen cock grinding into Merton’s soft stomach.                                                                                                                         

Merton pressed his face to Tommy’s chest, gasping against it. He panted, moaning and driving his pelvis harder against the werewolf’s thigh. It didn’t take long before Tommy could feel him tensing. The goth cried out, shuddering helplessly in his arms. Merton’s expression was exultant when he finally came back to reality, blue eyes blinking up at him.

Tommy didn’t know how that didn’t set him off right there, watching his lover come like that. Groaning, he thrust hard against Merton, desperate to finish.

“Wait, shhh,” Merton coaxed. “Let me.” He kissed Tommy’s mouth one more time before pushing him away.

The goth dropped to his knees. Tommy stared down, watching Merton’s pale hand reach for him. Tommy whimpered when long fingers wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. They locked eyes for a moment before Merton had to turn away, blinking at the water droplets that ran from his hair. Tommy’s gaze remained transfixed on Merton as he leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his pulsating cock. Merton circled the head in his mouth and pushed up on the underside with his tongue.

“Huh Huhh!” Tommy gave a thick grunt and gripped his paw in the other man’s hair. He barely resisted an urge to thrust up into him. It felt so good.

Merton seemed to get the hint and slid his mouth down the length of his shaft. Tommy groaned, legs shaking when he managed to get most of the way down on his first go. The goth held still for a moment before pulling off completely and coughing a little. 

“Merton, please.” Tommy begged, wanting nothing but the wet heat surrounding him again.

Merton gave him a crooked grin. Tommy read his expression as something between amused and self-conscious. He gave Tommy a few short strokes with his hand and then dove right back onto him. It didn't take long for him to figure out a steady rhythm, sucking gently, and fisting his hand on what he couldn’t take in.

Tommy’s brain all but shut down. All he knew was the intense pleasure shooting out in waves to every part of his body. The build took forever. He felt himself winding tighter and tighter. He was grateful when Merton’s hand abandoned his shaft in favor of gripping his ass to support his unsteady legs. Merton quickened his pace. Tommy moaned again, hips bucking forward into Merton’s mouth.

Tommy was so close. He yanked on the other man’s wet hair without meaning to. Merton moaned in response. The vibrations made his cock swell even more, spurting out its first jet of precum. Tommy didn’t even know he could get this hard. Merton moaned again, smacking Tommy’s ass.

“Merton! Merton, I’m gonna-!” Tommy warned, body tensing.

The goth hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder.

Tommy lost it. He practically screamed as the pressure in his groin released at once in a violent wave. And Merton just _kept suckin_ g _. Oh dear god!_  Tommy's paws impacted the tile in front of him trying prevent himself from collapsing. He gasped an unsteady breath, panting and feeling drained. Finally satiated, his body unwolfed.

Merton rose to his feet looking uncertain. He eyed the werewolf anxiously. “Was…was I any good? I mean I’ve read and practiced, but not on another person and I know I got off before you and - ”

Tommy thought that Merton looked especially adorable when he babbled. He took a deep breath, thinking he might finally be able to speak coherently again. “Yeah Merton, it was good. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”

Merton gave a shy but delighted smile and Tommy couldn’t resist. He kissed him, licking Merton's lips and savoring his own taste on them. Because Merton hadn’t just sucked him off, he’d _swallowed_. Every last drop. His cock gave a halfhearted twitch of interest, but he was too spent for more to come of it for now.

Tommy pulled away slowly. “Mine,” he growled.

“Always have been.” Merton murmured contentedly, laying his head against Tommy’s shoulder.

 


End file.
